


This may get confusing

by Fantasysilentwinter123456



Category: Good Omens, Hetalia - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom, Marvel, Transformers, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasysilentwinter123456/pseuds/Fantasysilentwinter123456





	1. Chapter 1

Mercy was exhausted and not sure where on Earth she was. She was fairly certain that she wasn’t on another planet but she couldn’t be fully certain of that. It didn’t look like another planet and other than some blood and feeling like she had been run over she was fine. 100% fine. She idly wondered if she was in Japan because at least one of the two people that were closest to her looked sort of like a demon. Not the kind she was used to seeing. The other person was too bright to be a demon so maybe they were an angel. The demons Mercy was used to seeing all had pointy ears and somewhat long hair. The ginger haired person looking at her had a distinct lack of pointy ears but the energy she was picking up from him certainly made him seem like a demon. Also she couldn’t be entirely certain but she was at least 25% sure most humans didn’t get a snake tattoo on their faces. Mercy started to try to get up but a pained whimper escaped her lips. She winced and tried to get up again only to be stopped by an extremely concerned look from the brighter of the two men that were watching her. It was a look full of a surprising amount of gentleness considering she didn’t know either of the two men. The other man was wearing very dark sunglasses and she could barely see his eyes at all but they looked sort of like snake eyes. That might end up being a bit of a problem. She was terrified of snakes ever since an incident when she was 6 with a snake demon had partially paralyzed her left arm. To this day she still couldn’t get a good grip on a sword or anything else with her left hand. After what seemed like forever to Mercy the bright person who reminded Mercy of a bright marshmallow spoke. “Hmm well this doesn’t happen every day.” Aziraphale said. “Are you serious Angel. Before today nothing even remotely like this had ever even thought of happening.” Crowley said. “Well what do you suppose we do my dear?” “This person can’t get up on their own and it’s a miracle that they are even alive.” Aziraphale said. Crowley didn’t answer that time but just hissed repeatedly. “Definitely a snake demon.” Mercy said out loud. She shook a bit and that’s when she realized that from the waist down she was currently invisible. Aziraphale sighed and kissed Crowley after a bit so that he would stop hissing. Crowley kissed back and then he and Aziraphale kissed for a long time. Mercy wasn’t sure how long because she passed out. Her bag was near her and full of weapons. Weapons that she wouldn’t be using for quite a long time. Aziraphale and Crowley exchanged worried looks and then sighed before taking Mercy to the bookshop.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mercy woke up she was very confused. She was laying on a couch and someone she didn’t know was looking at her. Her wings were bandaged up and so were several parts of her body. Her legs were visible now and completely covered in bandages. She blinked. “Where am I and who are you?” she asked. “My bookshop in London.” “I am Aziraphale. Angel of the Eastern Gate.” Aziraphale said. Mercy looked incredibly surprised and almost ended up falling off the couch. “You’re the angel that guarded the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil in the Garden of Eden.” Mercy said in amazement. Aziraphale simply nodded. Mercy sat up slowly and sighed. She was trying extremely hard to hide the fact that she was in pain. Quite a bit of pain to be honest. She tried even harder once the ginger haired demon from earlier walked in. She still had no idea who he was. She just knew that he was a snake demon. Aziraphale turned to look at the demon with a warm smile and Mercy relaxed slightly. She had been reaching for her bag so she could grab a sword but now she was reconsidering it. Mostly because she wasn’t sure what either of the two men in front of her were going to do. Aziraphale turned to Crowley and sighed. “This is my husband Crowley.” Aziraphale said. “The Serpent of Eden.” Mercy said with a slight amount of wonder in her voice. Crowley looked surprised which was an odd look on the face of someone with snake eyes. Then he looked concerned. Almost like a father would. Mercy was very used to seeing that look on North as well as her adopted father Lord Sesshomaru and occasionally she would even see that look on the face of Optimus Prime. “Has she hurt you at all Angel?” Crowley asked Aziraphale. “No my dear and she also has not hurt our child or children.” Aziraphale said. Crowley looked relieved after he heard that. He turned around quickly so Aziraphale was behind him instead of facing him. “So who are you?” He said to Mercy. “I’m Mercy Briarwood. Daughter of Zeus and Katherine Briarwood.” Mercy said. Aziraphale looked confused. Crowley sighed again. “So what are you?” Crowley asked. “Are you a Angel or a Demon come to force us to Heaven and Hell again.” “I’m a demigod.” “It’s not exactly something I’m proud of.” Mercy said. It was a bit of a sore point with Mercy regarding her demigod heritage but Aziraphale and Crowley couldn’t have possibly known that when they met her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why do you have wings then?” Crowley asked. “It’s a long story.” Mercy said. “The short version is that I have angel blood on my mother’s side of the family.” she said. Aziraphale looked a bit nervous but also amazed. “So you have actual nephilim in your family?” He said. Mercy nodded slowly. “As well as half demons and demon slayers.” she said. Crowley looked shocked. “I didn’t know any half demons still existed.” he said. “Not many do and I spend a lot of time trying to help them not get killed.” Mercy said. She looked very worried. “I won’t be able to help them unless my wings start healing soon.” she said. “And my wings take forever to heal when they end up being broken.” she said. “Just like an angel’s wings do.” Aziraphale said softly. Mercy looked surprised. “I didn’t know that angels’ wings did that.” she whispered. Crowley looked surprised. “You don’t know much about angels do you.” He said. “Well I never really needed to know much about angels.” Mercy said. “My mother never really told me any stories about angels.” “Just gods and various monsters.” Mercy said. She was getting tired and yawned. She fell asleep not long after that and didn’t wake up for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercy woke up to Crowley staring at her. “Is something wrong?” she asked. “Sort of.” Crowley said. Mercy looked worried. “Is it Aziraphale?” she asked. Crowley nodded. Mercy sighed. “What exactly happened?” “Is he sick?” she asked. “Kind of sick.” Crowley said. “He throws up a lot in the morning and afternoon.” he said. “Sounds like morning sickness to me.” Mercy said. Crowley frowned. “Why is it morning sickness if he gets sick in the morning and the afternoon?” he asked. Mercy shrugged. “I don’t know exactly.” she said.” “He’ll be fine in a couple of months.” Mercy said. “You might want to get some herbal tea though.” she added. Crowley sighed. “Okay.” he said. Aziraphale walked in looking pale and sighed. “I don’t mind that we are having a child or children but I honestly wish that I wasn’t so sick in the morning or afternoon.” Crowley nodded. “The sickness will go away at some point.” Mercy said soothingly. Crowley and Aziraphale both gave her weird looks. “You have kids.” they said. Mercy nodded. “I have a lot of kids.” “All different ages.” she added. “In fact my first husband was a demon.” “Specifically a wolf demon.” Mercy said. Crowley looked shocked and a little frightened. “How are you still alive?” he asked. Mercy looked at him. “Well technically I’m only sort of alive.” “It’s very complicated.” “Basically I died but got a second chance to live.” she said. Aziraphale looked confused. “I’m a Guardian.” Mercy said. “A spirit that looks after and protects children.” she added. “Oh.” Crowley said.


	5. Chapter 5

Canada was currently freaking out. Mercy was missing and had been for about a week now. He didn’t know if she was hurt or not and she hadn’t called him.


	6. Chapter 6

Canada was currently freaking out. Mercy was missing and had been for about a week now.


End file.
